


"I deserve to be loved"

by Alaxamber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, No Spoilers, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Smut, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: So, what happened if Luci doesn't walk in right after Rowena's little speech to Crowely? Do you think the king of hell would let someone, let alone Rowena, speak to him like that? I think not. Season 11X10.





	"I deserve to be loved"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own. Nope not at all. Though I do wish this was on HBO. Hell this probably would have happened....
> 
> WARNING!! WARNING******graphic graphic rape!!

“I would never show weakness again” her hot breath licked the shell of his ear. Her body leaned in such away he could smell the faint hint of sweat on her skin. The iron collar clunking softly. 

His hand tightened on the chain, the iron links cut slightly into his palm. All of these centuries, her hate… was not because he was her son. It was because she was jealous… all of the shit he had done due to a simple jealous, his own white hot rage was centered on a single point. His dark eyes flashed red as he yanked on the chain, the force and angle sent her flying over the back of the chair, and landing in a heap in front of him. There she was, the horrible slut that abandoned him, taught him from such a young age that he was was lower than the shit from pigs. 

His rage rushed through his body as he stood up, while he knew he wasn't as tall as moose, if he kept the chain tight, she would have to look up to him. He waited for her to collect herself, he even let her think he was going to let her stand before pulling back on the chain. The scream of pain pulled from her lips and the sound of her knees cracking on the stone floors. 

She opened her mouth, trying to retort but he waved his hand, stealing her voice away. 

“All I wanted… was for you to love me.” He growled, taking another step closer. Her green eyes glared up at him as she tried to retort. 

“All I had wanted was for someone… to care for me..” His hand came down to touch her cheek,before pulling it back and bringing it quickly across her face. The look of shock and pain made the side of his lips quirk. 

With a rough hand he held the chain to her spiked collar. He looked her over, the once perfect mane of red curls askew, a purple bruise flared on her left cheek. 

This is how he wanted her, down on her knees and submitting to his will. He took another half step pulling the chair tighter, she tried to rear back but the spike against her spine bit into the flesh. Her face fell forward hitting his thigh. 

“You are going to show me love mummy.” He growled, his voice taking on an even darker tone as he pulls the chain over until her cheek was resting on a hardness just barely contained. “ and if you dare hurt me.” He rubbed his clothed cock against her cheek, rutting into it. “ I will pull out each one of those pearly whites.”

He didn't wait for her to agree, he knew she would fight, but that's what he was waiting for. He wanted her to hate this as much as he has hated her. He pulled the chain tighter and pushed his hardness on her cheek, rutting a bit faster and enjoying the sound of the rough zipper against her cheek. He inhaled sharply as the smell of her blood reached him, he had tore into her cheek slightly as he thrusted against the bruised flesh. 

“Open my pants mummy. See the glorious length I sold my soul for.” His voice had deepened with lust, it cracked slightly as he gave her cheek a harder thrust. She moved her hands up obediently and worked quickly on his belt and zipper. Her eyes watched his, if she could speak he would have already been dead. 

Her hand reached in and pulled out his cock; before he had filled emerged from his pants he pulled the chain again, forcing her face closer. His member slipped free and slapped up against her unmarred cheek. The bright red of his tip was a stark contrast to its the paleness.

He began to rub his cock along her face keeping a tight hold of the chain. The wet trail of precum lined her sharp cheekbones, then slowly dipped down over her nose. His top rested on her pursed lips, “Kiss it mummy… show me the affection you showed my daddy. “ his voice was barely above a growl, his eyes flaming red. 

She watched him, her large green eye flicking slightly with fear and resentment. He bucked his hips slightly pressing into her lips in a mock kiss. His hand slipped down and grabbed her chin; with a hard yank he opened her jaw. His tip slid quickly into her hot mouth.

He let out loud groan, his thick cock filling her. He could feel her silent scream and then her gagging. His cock pressed further, filling the back of her throat until it slipped down, repressing her gag reflex. He pushed until her nose was against his public hair, another loud moan escapes him as he just waited; watching as her body convulsed, throat working against the intrusion. 

Her eyes had rolled back slightly as his hand moved from under her chin to the top of her head and pulled her back, nails digging to her sculp. He withdrew from her throat long enough for her to gasp in a breath before shoving her head forward. He began to roughly fuck her mouth and throat, enjoying the gagging and teeth scraping across him. Each silent scream sent a thrill through him. 

He had been with enough women to know, none of them would willingly take his cock this way, none of them could. It wasn't until he made them, did he find extreme pleasure in their cries and screams. He wanted to hear her, but not yet not until he had broken her.

He used her mouth roughly, fucking into it with a quickened pace. He felt a heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, his sack tightening as he gripped both the chain and her red curls tighter. He thrusted deeper, abandoning any pace he had set.

“You are going to drink it mummy…” his voice growling louder his eyes flashing a deeper red. “ Just like you wish you had all those centuries ago.” He pulled out enough to allow her another gasping coughing breath, before slamming back into her. Her mouth quivering around his base and close to his pelvis. It was shoved as deeply into her as he could, before letting his orgaism take over. He road it out, deep in her throat as she struggled to swallow all of his thick cum. 

“Very good mummy…” he praised her as he slipped out of her throat. She coughed violently, doubling over as she gasped for breath. “ Now, now, mummy, don't make yourself sick.” He chuckled and snapped his finger. She couldn't retch if she wanted to.

He snapped again and let her voice return. She was still gasping but after a groan slipped from her she instantly looked up. Her eyes were red and her makeup left dark tracks down her cheeks. “ You’ra fucking bastard.” She wheezed clutching at her chest, “ I should’a left ya in the straw when I had ya.” Her voice was raspy, barely above a whisper. But the smile that settled on his lips as he drug her up from her knees, showed he heard every word. 

He held her up, letting her feet drag limply on the ground. He cocked his head his blood colored eyes looking over her face, she could feel his still hard length press into her stomach,” now now mummy… I want to show you how much your… “His lip curls slightly “ ‘love’ has turned me into the man I am today.” He turned them and pressed her down on the table, he took hold of the thick iron collar and held it hard to the table, which forced her back and down on the hard surface. “The king I have become.”

He twisted the collar, turning her hips. 

“ No Fergus! Please don't do this!” She screamed trying to push up, but the iron bit tighter into her neck; she cried out again trying to buck her legs out to get him away from her. 

“Oh mummy…” he whispered as another snap of his fingers locked the collar to the table this freed his hands which moved to hold her hips tightly. “I am not done showing you my…” his fingers tightened into her white dress, before tearing it away from her. “love.” He pressed his cock against her ass cheeks, his tip was already glistening with precum, and still covered in her spit. 

“Please Fergus… let me go… “ she whimpered squeezing her legs tightly trying to move from his grasp. “you can't do this ta me.” She begged and squirmed, yet all it did was drag his cock rougher against her pale cheeks

He laughed again and pressed his hips into hers; his legs on either side of her calves,to make sure she couldn't wiggle her cunt away. 

“ Oh no mummy…” he growled and placed his cock against her flame colored pussy lips. She was dry, and she was going to scream. He could feel the excitement jolt down down him, his cock twitched slapping slightly on her outer lips . “You are going to… well you won't. But I will enjoy each inch of this.”

With another loud growl he pushed his cock into her. The friction burned, as he felt her body fight the intrusion; a loud scream pierced the quiet room, echoing on the stone walls. Another groan escaped him as he pushed further, delighting in the way she screamed louder. His cock had started to feel a hot wetness seeping from within her.

“That's it mummy…” he growled louder stopping just as he hit bottom. With a smirk he looked down, there where still a few more inches for her to take, and she would be very soon. But first he wanted to take in the feeling of her dry cunt around him, the slight wetness appearing not deterring the burn of friction. He could see a slight bit of red glisten around her lips, With a sharp inhale he could smell the blood.

“ Fergus… please… please stop… “ she gasped trying to move away from him. His strong grip on her waist and his calves on either side, kept her pinned just where he wanted her. 

“No no mummy..” He growled again pulling back slightly, letting his cock drag slowly. He only pulled out a little ways before quickly ramming it back in, hissing as he hit bottom again. She let out another loud scream as he pushed just a bit further. 

So started the rhythm, pulling out slightly then ramming it back in further than it was before. More blood started to leak out around his cock, making the already deep red rod, a beautiful shade in the candle light. He let out a loud groan, barely covered by the almost scream she let out as he pounded completely within her, his pelvis rested against her soft ass cheeks. He took another few moments to just relish the feeling of being so deep. Yet another feeling that he had learned would only come with force. 

“Mummy your cunt feels amazing… “ His hand moved along her ass, letting go of her bruised hip. She tried to wiggle free, but the burning within as she moved rocked his cock within her, she let out a loud gasp and stayed still 

“You are disgusting Fergus.” She spat trying to look over her shoulder. “ I knew from the moment I had ya, ya were goin' to be a disgrace.” Her voice was still rough and hoarse. He was amazed she could still talk; her words fueled something in him as he started to pull back, still as slow as before. 

“I was toying with an idea… but your words have made up my mind mummy… are you ready?” He asked as he took hold of her hips again.

He continued to slowly drag his cock out, he could feel her walls clenching, trying to make another intrusion impossible. Once just his tip rested at the very entrance he shoved back in, thought he did not let it linger, he pulled out with the same force. He began a hard and fast rhythm. 

The only sounds in the room now where low screams as her voice started to give out, the sound of her nails scratching into the hard wood of the table, and the sound of his balls slapping into her. The blood that had once only been a trickle and a faint hue, now squelched around him. 

“Fuck yes mummy.” He grunted watching his cock slam into her. “ Every inch of this was because of you.” He ground his tip hard into her. “Every thing I have done.” He started to punctuate his words with a harder and deeper thrust, his nails lengthening and bit into the flesh of her thighs, “Because. Of. You.” 

“Fergus…” she whimpered. That was all she could muster as she seemed to go limp. 

Another dark smirk crossed over his lips as he places a hand on the small of her back. While he would easily get off to her like this, he wanted to break her down further. He wanted her to break just like his heart did that day she left. 

“I deserve to be loved.” He whispers and send a jolt of power into her womb. Her body jerks as an orgaism over take het. She lets out a loud moan, body jerking.

“I deserve to be loved.” His voice raises just a little more, though a growl still rumbles low in his chest. Another stronger orgaism rips through her. His pace had slowed as he enjoyed the feeling of her tight walls slicking, and grasping at his cock. Her cut felt like it was trying to milk him.

“Fergus…” she cries out her body tensing with each wave. He could feel that she was nearly there. And he knew how to pull it from her. He knew how to break her.

“Come on mummy.” His voice growing slight as he rams harder, another jolt. “Make your son cum.” He stopped fully seated within her, and sent jolt after jolt. Her cunt continued to spasm around him, now she truly was milking him. “Your pussy wants my cum, mummy.” still the jolts continued through her, he had lost track how many times he made her cream. 

Finally she let out a horrible moan, cracked and hoarse. Finally she pushed back onto his cock, grinding it as deep and hard against her cervix. 

“I deserve to be loved.” He finally let go, his body jerking with loud grunts and groans as he leaned leaned over holding her hips close. Each jolt into her womb opened it just a bit more, each twitch of his body had his tip pressing into the tight hole. Until he finally burst, pressing the head of his cock into her open cervix. “Take all of it. All of me.” He growled one final time his hips giving one final jerk.

“ You will love me mummy…”


End file.
